His Heart
by Jay1997
Summary: Death the Kid watches Maka from afar. What does he think? How will it end? (Language Rated T)
1. Chapter 1

I looked at her from afar and reached out my hand, yet she felt so far away.

I closed my eyes and walked away, knowing this had been my only chance.

She didn't belong to me, she belonged to him. I was a friend and that's all I could be.

``Hey Kid! Can we go home now? I wanna watch TV!`` I heard Patty and Liz scream in unison!

``Coming!`` I said quietly.

I guess somethings are just not meant to be. I said, giving one last look to Make.

Her ponytails that where swinging in different directions and I her giggle. Her beautiful green eyes shined with amazement at what Soul had said.

She looked so happy with Soul. They where perfect together. I would never be able to make her so happy.

``Why the sad face kid? Smile and lets go eat ice cream while watching TV!`` shouted Patty, as Liz dragged me away soon after.

So I went home and gulped down a giant bucket of ice cream with Liz and Patty while watching TV.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! and some of the ideas might originate from others wish :) I'm pretty open for this story so if ever all of a sudden your like! oh they should have an accidental kiss while falling and Kid runs off with the face bright red and Maka stands there confused! (I just gave myself an idea XD)**

**If you have anything you'd like to happen later on please R&R :) I'd be glad to.**

**I shall also be updating and adding a chapter later, but now i need to study for my exams! I have a week left! AHHH jk jk anyway i hope you enjoyed this so far**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Kid? I just got a message saying where going on a mission together! Make said to me, trying to look me in the eyes.

I'd been avoiding her all week and next thing you know she finds me hiding, in the library. I felt my face flush certain shades of reds.

Kid? You okay?

Oh, um ya... I'm fine Maka hehehe a little tired is all. I mumble avoiding her eyes again. _Oh her beatiful green eyes they shine so bright while she fights. Oh no stop i cant think of her she isn't mine. Stupid soul _i mumbled_._ I finally took the courage to look up and when i did I noticed to things.

1-Her eyes where filled with worries for me.

2-Her ponytails weren't equal!

_Oh my gosh what am i gonna do! Ahhhhh! Panic Panic!_

Next thing you knew, I lost consciousness.

**Maka's P.O.V**

****-Kid? Kid? You okay? I started to have the feeling that he was mad at m but when he passed out i completely panicked!

-OMG SOUL! Kid passed out! What do I do? Did I do something wrong?

-Um Maka did it not occur to you your pony tails where not even... he said starring at my hair. I heard him chuckle when i put my hands to see.

-Oh. then i guess that's why he wouldn't look at me for he was trying not to crack. I laughed a little bit, well lets just bring him to the infirmary. Can't just leave him there can we?

-I think we should leave him there. He looks nice and peace full. Soul said turning around. I glared at him from behind and quietly walked behind him t-ill he didn't expect it and...

-MAKA-CHOP! Now help me bring him. I said turning my heals and heading for a passed out kid.

-Ughhh Why do you do this to me! Soul mumbled as he helped me bring kid to the infirmary.

_Wow he isn't that heavy. Weird. And i thought he ate a lot. Guess i don'T know him that well. I chuckled a bit at myself._

* * *

_Hey guys, the writing in Italic is their own thoughts K_

_Hope this is okay Please R&r_


	3. Chapter 3

Death The Kid's P.O.V

Wake wake Kid! Black star whispered in my ear. I bolted up and looked around. I felt chills go down my spine.

DON'T! Ever do that again! I said with a tone of anger in my voice. I looked around and saw make and soul arguing with each other.

Hey It's not my fault he fell a couple times wile walking! He's heavy as Fuck! Soul shouted

No he's not Soul. In fact I could say he weighs less then a feather or even you! She said in a tone filled with anger.

What! Are you calling me fat! Coz i'm not fat! That's it! You're going down Miss Maka Albarn! He said sprinting in my direction yet I was one step ahead of him.

Maka Chop! Ha whose the one talking now! She laughed out loud.

Great that's twice in one day. Truce? He said lifting his hand up to her.

Truce. She replied. As she went to take his hand he grabbed her by the arm and flipped her upside down.

Ow the fuck Soul! She mumbled.

Revenge! Ha! Now where even for the Maka chops! He said and sat down on the bench. Maka stood up, taped her skirt to remove any sign of dirt and realized I was awake.

Oh Kid you're okay! I was so worried Soul over there messed up you're head. He dropped you twice. She giggled. In the back I heard Soul huff and mumble something to low for me to hear.

Ya.. I'm okay. So anyway about the mission? I said changing the subject.

Oh, ya, well Shinigami~Sama said he would come when you awoke. Oh and Patty and Liz are waiting for you over there. They said they wanted ice cream before the mission.

Oh really cool, I guess? I shuffled my feet. _SHIT! WHAT AM I SAYING HOW's THIS COOL! OH MY GOD! IM TOTALLY EMBARRASSING MYSELF. KEEP COOL KEEP COOL! _

Helloooooo! Time for you're mission! Shinigami sama's waiting for you. Spirit said as he barged in and hanged off of maka. ``Oh my little maka so cute!``

``MAKA~CHOP!" she said and stormed off dragging me and soul with her. I heard Tsubaki and Black start follow behind us, leaving a crushed spirit on the floor.

* * *

**Hey guy's. I finally finished my Exams! YAY! Back to writing story again. I decided to give you a new chapter but its not the greatest. XD Sorry, I'll try to do better promise!**

**LONG LIVE SOUL EATER! I'M SUCK A MAKEXKID FAN! **

**R&R please? :)**


End file.
